Our Son
by rolofreak1990
Summary: Ororo and Logan had a night together. What happens when the result shows up 5 years later. This is a RoLo Fic.
1. Summary and Bio

Our Son  
  
Summary: This is Evo verse 5 years ago Ororo and Logan had a night of drunken sex and Ororo ended up pregnant. Scared, she fled the mansion and 8 months later she had a baby boy. She gave him up for adoption and returned to the Mansion. What happens when their son turns up as a mutant. What will happen between Ororo and Logan and how will Logan react to the fact that he is a father?   
  
Bio Character  
  
Real Name: Micheal Robert Hughes  
  
Code Name: Electro  
  
Age: 5  
  
Birthday: July 19, 2000  
  
Power: Healing/ Controls weather  
  
Height: 3' 8"  
  
Weight: 61 pounds  
  
Hair: Blackish/Blue  
  
Eyes: Sky Blue  
  
Skin: Darker than Logan's but lighter than Ororo's color.  
  
History: You'll find out during the story. 


	2. Micheal

Micheal  
  
Thoughts = **  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ororo was working in her garden when Charles' voice rang through her head. *Ororo please come to my office immediately.*  
  
*Yes Professor I will be there shortly.* Ororo broke the connection and cleaned her self off. She started for Charles' office.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She walked into his office and she saw Logan standing against the wall and his arms were crossed across his chest. She saw Charles was sitting behind his desk looking over a piece of paper with some printed information on it. She sat down. "Yes Charles."  
  
"Ororo, Logan Cerebro has detected a new mutant and I want you to go and get him." He handed Ororo a picture and Logan came and sat down next to Ororo to look at the picture. "His name is Micheal Robert Hughes and He his Five years old."  
  
"Ain't that kinda young?" Logan asked.  
  
"I thought so too." Charles said.   
  
"I'll go suit up." Logan said.  
  
"No. Stay in your civilian clothes so people won't get suspicious." Charles instructed.  
  
"Micheal. I'll go ready the jet." Ororo said as she kept the picture and got up. She left the room and closed the door before either of the men could say something.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where is he?" Ororo said as she heard Logan coming up the ramp of the jet.   
  
"L.A. Chuck said to hurry because He's out on the streets. His parents threw him out because he's a mutant and now he's roaming the streets." Logan said as he sat down and strapped himself in.  
  
"Let's go." Ororo said as she watched the exit open up and she piloted the jet out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was a two hour trip. About an hour and a half in Logan got concerned about his friend. "Ro are you Ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Logan." She got up and left Logan to pilot the jet. She went to another part of the jet.   
  
Logan punched in a code and heard a feminine voice. "Auto pilot engaged."  
  
He got up and went to where Ororo was. "Ro, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine. Everyone has their own day in which they are not in the mood for anything. Today's that day for me." Ororo said as she smiled and got up. Logan smiled too and stood up also. Inside he knew something was wrong and that was not it. He was going to find out. He followed her to the front of the jet and they were silent for the rest of the way there.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ororo and Logan were searching the streets for 20 minutes looking for the young boy. Logan finally found a kid sleeping in the alley of a restaurant. "Ororo look."   
  
Ororo looked over in his way. She saw Logan going towards the young boy. "Poor child."  
  
"Wake up." she said as Ororo shook the boy Micheal.   
  
"Hmmmm." Micheal said as he slowly opened his eyes. "Who are you."  
  
"My name is Ororo and this is Logan."  
  
"My name is Micheal." he shivered.  
  
"Here kid." Logan said as he took off his jacket and put it on Micheal so he could keep warm.   
  
"Thank you. What do you want from me?"  
  
"We want to take you someplace safe." Ororo said. "Will you come?"  
  
Micheal nodded. Ororo picked him up and held him tightly in her arms. He quickly fell asleep and once in the jet Ororo put him in one of the Med Bay tables on the Jet. She covered him up with a warm blanket and stayed with him for the rest of the ride home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That night Ororo tossed and turned in bed and could not sleep. She had the same dream over and over again. It started with her giving birth and end with her giving up her son. *I'll tell them tomorrow.* she thought to herself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK." She knocked on Charles door the next morning.   
  
*Come in Ororo*  
  
She opened the door and sat down. "I have to tell you something."  
  
Charles looked up and saw the fear in Ororo's face. "What is it?" He asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"It's about Micheal." Ororo pause and hesitated to get it out. "He's.....He's my son." A tear rolled down her cheek. 


	3. No He's Not Part 1

Summary: Now that Ororo has told Charles that Micheal was her son she has o tell Logan. How will he react to fact hat Ororo hid this from him and lied for five years. Read to find out. Please Read and Review.  
  
Thoughts: **  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Our Son Chapter three: No He's not  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Charles stared at her wide eyed. "Your son? Are you sure? Who's the father?"  
  
"His father it's...Logan. And yes I'm sure." She finally got it out after a moment.  
  
"Logan? I have to talk to both of you about this."  
  
"Wait." Ororo said before Charles contacted Logan.  
  
"What is it Ororo?"  
  
"He...He...doesn't know." Charles was speech less. "Five years ago we got drunk and one thing lead to another. I ended up pregnant and I got scared. I did not know what to expect from you. I was very afraid of what Logan would do and say if I told him. So that is when I told you I was going to Africa for that year. I packed my clothes and I left. I took all the money I had and I got my own place for a year. Before Micheal was born I had already given him up for adoption. The people I was giving him to seemed very nice and they let me name him. I named him Micheal Robert. I lost all the weight I gained from the pregnancy and came back here." Ororo had tears coming down her cheeks. "I'm...s..ssorry Charles. I ..."  
  
"Ororo listen to me." Charles rolled next to her and gave her a tissue to wipe away the tears. "I am not angry for what you did. I just wished that you would have told me about your pregnancy. I would have helped you. And as for Logan I am almost positive that he would have been there for you also and you both could have risen Micheal here."  
  
"The question is, how will he act now, that I've kept this secret from him for almost 6 years. I don't think that he'll be too happy."  
  
"No matter what happens I'll be here for you."   
  
"Thank You Charles. I just have to tell Logan."  
  
"Ororo one more thing, do you remember where you gave Micheal up for adoption.?"  
  
"Ummm Yeah. It was The Philadelphia Children's Orphanage (don't know if that's a real place. just made up the name)."  
  
Ororo got up and started for the door. "Ororo are you going to.."  
  
"Yes I am going to tell him right now. Hopefully everything goes okay." Ororo threw the tissue in the garbage and left the room in search of Logan.   
  
Charles sighed. He rolled over to his desk and picked up the phone. He wanted information. He got what he needed and made another call. "RING RING. RING RING."  
  
"Hello Philadelphia Children's Orphanage Molly speaking how may I help you?"  
  
"Hello my name is Charles Xavier of Bayville Massachusetts and I was wondering if you could send me some in formation on Micheal Robert Hughes?"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Ororo was walking around the Mansion looking for Logan. She ran into him going up to her room. "Logan I have to take to you. Can you meet me in the library in ten minutes?"  
  
"Ummm sure `Ro. You okay?" Logan asked once he saw that she was not doing so well.  
  
"Yeah. I am. Just meet me in ten minutes okay." Logan nodded and she went straight to her room and did not look back.  
  
Logan looked at her walked downstairs to the library to wait for Ororo.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ororo walked downstairs and got to the library. She saw Logan sitting on the couch drinking a beer. She sat down next to him. "Logan it's about Micheal."  
  
"What about him?" Logan said as he put the beer on the table.  
  
"He's....he's our son." Ororo said.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
How did you like this. Please review. I know I ended this one the same as the last one. Won't happen again. 


	4. No He's Not Part 2

Summary: Now That Ororo has Told Logan how will he react. Will he accept it or will he deny the fact that he's a father.  
  
Thoughts: **  
  
*********************  
  
No he's Not part2   
  
*********************  
  
Logan stared at her with a blank expression. "Logan please say something."  
  
"What do you mean that he's our son?" Logan voice was quiet.  
  
"He's our son. Do you remember when-" Logan cut her off.  
  
"He's not my son." Logan told her.  
  
"Yes he is Logan. Don't deny it."  
  
"No he's not." Logan's voice was getting louder and he jumped of the couch and started to look down at her.  
  
"Logan listen to me just for one second. Do you remember when we were together 5 years ago?"  
  
"I do remember that but you coulda been with somebody else after that night."  
  
"Why are you trying to deny he's our son?" Ororo shouted as she jumped up from the couh and thunder could be heard throughout the mansion.   
  
"He's your son he ain't mine."  
  
"Logan, if you will let me explain, and for once in your life, let the truth go through that thick skull of yours-" Logan released his claws at her words. "Don't even think about it Logan."  
  
"Stop sayin he's my kid."  
  
"Why would I lie to you Logan. If he wasn't yours then I would not be here trying to convince you that he is." Her voice got louder along with the thunder outside. This time it woke up anyone who wasn't awake. Kids started to gather at the library door. They wanted to see what has gotten her so upset. Micheal was there too listening to them fight.   
  
Logan didn't say anything. "See you can't say anything because you know it's true. Deep down inside you know what happened that night and that Micheal is your son."  
  
Some of the kids gasped and started to whisper. Micheal just sat there wide eyed staring at the two adults continue to argue about him.  
  
*********************  
  
Charles sighed hearing the thunder. That's when Hank came up to his office. "You wanted to see me Charles?"  
  
"Yes, Do you know why Ororo is upset?" Hank Shook his head. "Our newest member, Micheal....well is her son."  
  
"Her son?"  
  
"Yes. I was very surprised when she told me. And now she is trying to convince Logan that he's the father."  
  
"Logan? The father?" Hank asked as is he was still trying to process the information.  
  
Charles nodded. "Which is why I brought you here. I need you to take a sample of his blood and match it with Micheals." More thunder boomed and lightning started to show up as the skies grew dark and rain started to hit the window. "Hurry Hank."  
  
Hank walked out the door as Charles told him the story on Micheal through telepathy. Hank walked towards the library and started to hear Logan's voice. "Hank quickly grabbed Micheal and took him to his Lab.  
  
*********************  
  
"Why did Ms Ororo say that Mr. Logan was my daddy?" Micheal asked as Hank Put a band aid on his inner elbow, where he had taken some blood.  
  
"Micheal do you know what adoption his?" Hank asked.  
  
"Kinda." Micheal said.  
  
Hank sighed and started to explain to Micheal what had happened five years ago.  
  
**********************  
  
"Logan, Five years ago I ended up pregnant because of you. I was scared and left the mansion. I had Micheal and then came back." Ororo's voice was quiet and she had tars coming down her face. "Don't you understand Logan," her voice was quieter. "He is yours because you are the only person I've ever been with, believe it or not you are." She said is so softly that only Logan could hear her.   
  
She really started to cry and literally flew out of the library and up to her room.   
  
Logan just stood there wide eyed at what Ororo has just said. Now how couldn't deny it. He looked out the window and saw the weather starting to calm down.   
  
**********************  
  
Ororo splashed the cold water on her face hand tried to wash the tears away. She turned off the water and grabbed the nearest towel and wiped her face. She exited her bathroom and lied on her bed. No matter what she did she could not hold back the tears. Ororo laid on her side and continued to cry. She eventually cried herself to sleep.  
  
**********************  
  
Logan was sitting in his room on his bed thinking about his fight with Ororo.  
  
*Logan can I see in my office for a moment please.*  
  
*Sure I'll be there in a minute chuck.*  
  
He broke the connection and walked downstairs to speak to Charles.  
  
*********************  
  
Logan sat down and saw Charles looking over 2 pieces of paper. Logan I heard the fight you guys had."  
  
"I don't think that Micheal's my kid."  
  
"Logan Do you know what these are?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Look." Charles gave him the first paper. Logan look at it and saw four words.  
  
Real Mother: Ororo Monroe  
  
"And this." Charles gave him the other paper.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"I had Hank compare yours and Micheal's DNA."   
  
"It's a Match."  
  
"Yes, it is. Logan you are Micheal's father."   
  
"I gotta go." Logan jumped out of his seat and ran to Ororo's room.   
  
**********************  
  
He stopped at her door and raised his hand to knock..  
  
**********************  
  
How do u like it r&r please. 


	5. I'm Sorry

Summary: Ororo told Logan and he said that Ororo was lying about Logan being the father. Logan was finally proved that he was Micheal's father. Now he has to apologize for all the things he has said to Ororo. Will she accept it?  
  
Thoughts-**  
  
********************  
  
Our Son: I'm Sorry  
  
********************  
  
Logan raised his hands to knock but then he sensed someone else was behind him. He turned around and saw Micheal standing there with wide eyes. "You're my Daddy?"  
  
Logan looked at Micheal. His son. "Yeah kid. I'm your dad."  
  
"Where's my mommy." He asked.  
  
"She's in her room." Logan said as he walked down so he can be closer to his son. He sat down on the stair and Micheal walked closer to his Dad.  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"UMMM." Logan said as he turned his head to Ororo's door. He heard something. Ororo let out a soft snore that Logan could just hear. "She's sleepin' right now."  
  
"Oh." Micheal said. He turned around and started to leave.   
  
"Hey Mike." He turned around. "How would you like it if you, me and your mom went out for ice cream later on today. Would you like that?"  
  
He smiled and stood up. "Well have Jean make ya a sandwich or something so ya don't have to eat on an empty stomach."  
  
"Okay." Micheal ran off and Logan looked behind him at Ororo's door.  
  
He walked up to the door and knocked. Not waiting for an answer he walked inside. He saw Ororo lying on the bed with her back towards him. He shoes were on the side of her bed and she was covered up with the blanket up to her waist. He went over to the bed and sat down. She woke up by the shift of weight on one side of the bed. Ororo turned over and saw Logan looking down at her with an sorry look on his face. "What do you want Logan. Do you wan to prove he's not your son." She had anger in her voice as she sat up.  
  
"I wanna say I'm sorry." Logan said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wanna say I'm sorry Ro. I know he's my kid I just didn't want to admit it."  
  
"Why Logan?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Some people say I ain't afraid of nothing. But I'm afraid of havin a kid." Logan said as he moved closer to Ororo.  
  
"Why are you afraid of becoming something that you are good at. You are like a father figure to all of these kids. I know that you would not treat our kids any different."  
  
"Ya think so?"  
  
"I know so. When did I convince you that you were his father?"  
  
"From the beginning. I figured that you were not lying. I mean why would you. I Micheal was not my son then you wouldn't have came to me. You're the most honest person here. And Charles showed me a blood test Hank took. I'm sorry Ro."  
  
"I forgive you Logan." she smiled and leaned forward. She gave Logan a hug.  
  
Logan smiled and hugged her back.. "I saw Micheal and I promised that we'd take him out for ice cream later on."  
  
  
  
"He knows?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm guessing that he was in that group of kids that were listening to the fight in Library."  
  
"Now we have to face them. What are we going to tell them?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
"I think that would be best." Ororo said as she started to get up from the bed.  
  
Logan grabbed her arm and stopped her from going out of the room. "Wait."  
  
"What is it."  
  
"What do we do now. We can't just stop here. Micheal is our son and I think that he'd want us to be together. I know I would." He stood up from the bed.   
  
Ororo smiled. She grabbed Logan around the neck and pulled him close. She pressed her lips against his. Logan was surprised about this because it happen so quick. It took a couple of seconds to reply, but when he did he wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
She finally broke the kiss and looked up at Logan with a smile. "I would too." She whispered.  
  
"Ya know what. I wanna take ya out t`dinner."  
  
"That sounds nice lovely. When?"  
  
"Tonight at 8. I wanna know all about my son." Logan said as he leaned down and kissed her again.  
  
"I can tell you only so much, you have to ask Micheal also." Ororo said as she let him go.  
  
"That's why I wanted to go out for ice cream later on." Logan said.  
  
"Come on let's go talk to Charles." Ororo said as she put on her shoes and she and Logan walked out of her room to go to Charles' office.  
  
********************  
  
After their talk with Charles. Logan Ororo and Micheal went out for ice cream. Ororo and Micheal had chocolate while Logan had vanilla. They all talk and afterwards they went the park. Logan and Ororo sat on one of the benches while they watched Micheal play with other kids in the park. "He looks like he's having fun." Logan said as he watched Micheal play with another boy in the sand box.  
  
"Yeah." was the only thing Ororo said.  
  
"Why'd ya keep him from me?" Logan asked as he pulled her closer.  
  
She didn't answer. She pretended as if she did not hear him., but she turned her head looking at some other children.   
  
"Ro?" Logan said.   
  
"I was scared, Logan." She turned towards him. Logan looked into her eyes. They were watery and shiny as if she wanted to cry. Truth was that she was fighting back the tears that wanted to break free.  
  
"Like I said before Logan I was young. I was 20 years old. I got pregnant and I didn't know how you would react. So I left."  
  
"Ro listen to me. I don't know how I would've reacted either but you could've told me. We could've work through it."  
  
"I'm sorry Logan."  
  
"Do you think That you have ever told me about him, if he never showed up that is?" Logan asked as he wiped her tears away.  
  
"Eventually." Ororo said.  
  
"Just promise me one thing Ororo." Logan said as they stood up.  
  
"What's that." Ororo said as she finished wiping away the tears on her face.  
  
"Promise me that you'll never keep anymore secrets like this away from me."  
  
"Logan, I promise." Ororo leaned up and gave him a light kiss and gave him a hug. Logan hugged her back..  
  
"Come on lets go home." Logan said as they walk over to get Micheal. They go in Ororo's car and drove back to the mansion.  
  
********************  
  
How did you like it. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please r&r. 


	6. A Visit to the Hughes Prt 1

Summary: Now that Logan has apologized to Ororo they are a lot closer. Micheal now knows about them being his parents. Now Ororo and Logan have to go to California and confront the people she left her son with. How will Micheal react to seeing his adoptive parents again? Ororo wants custody back for her son. Will she get it?  
  
Thoughts: **  
  
***************  
  
Our Son Chapter 6 A visit to the Hughes prt 1  
  
***************  
  
When they got home from the park Micheal was tired so he took a nap in his room. Ororo and Logan went into the kitchen and started to talk to each other about what they were going to do about Micheal. "He's our son biologically but not legally." Logan said as he poured her a cup of coffee and he had a beer.  
  
"I know." She said as she accepted the coffee and took a sip of it. "I was thinking.I wan you to come to California with me."  
  
"Why ya goin' there." Logan asked.  
  
"That's were his...adoptive parents are.. I was think I could let them know face to face what kind of people they are. They threw a five year old boy out on the street because he's a mutant. What kind of people do that. Plus that's where all of his thing are." Ororo said as she took another sip of the coffee.   
  
"Sure I'll go. I should they should see how mad I could get after what they did to my son." Logan took a long sip of the beer and smiled.   
  
"Just don't go to the point that you'll kill them please. I don't want to go to jail for taking part in murder." Ororo laughed.   
  
"I wont darlin'." Logan said as he put his hand on hers and squeezed it. "I promise."  
  
Ororo smiled. "What time is it?"   
  
"It's..." Logan looked at his watch. "It's 2:30. Why?"  
  
"The kids get home in a half an hour. I wanted to know how much time we have alone before the mansion was full of kids again."  
  
"Oh well When they home I'm havin' a training session in the Danger Room for about two hours." And then I'm gonna train for about two hours by my self."   
  
"And by that time dinner should be done." she stated.   
  
"Whatcha makin'?" Logan asked.  
  
"Louisiana Gumbo." Ororo said. "Speaking of which I have to shopping for some of the ingredients soon."  
  
"That's sounds good. When are ya gonna go shopping?"  
  
"Later on today when the kids get home."   
  
It was silent for a few minutes before Logan spoke up again. "Ya know I was wonderin' if you would go out for dinner with me Saturday night. Seeing that you don't cook on the week ends and the kids have to cook for them selves-" Logan was interrupted.  
  
"I'd love to." Ororo said with a smile on her face.   
  
Logan smiled back.. "How bout around 7?"  
  
"That's perfect."  
  
Ororo got up from her seat and gave Logan a very soft kiss on the lips before she left the kitchen and upstairs to Micheal's room.  
  
***************  
  
Ororo opened the door to Micheals room very slowly. She peaked her head through the opening and laid her eyes on her son lying in his bad sleeping in the bed. She smiled and slowly and quietly made her way to his bed. She sat down on the side of the bed and stroked his cheek gently.  
  
She smiled at the sight of her sleeping son. She took his hand. At that moment Logan arrived at the doorway Ororo not knowing that he was there, he leaned against the frame. Ororo whispered something to him that Logan was able to hear. "I love you Micheal I and I know that your father loves you too. I will make sure nothing bad ever happens to you. I'm going to go to your adoptive parents house and I am going to get your toys and all of your clothes.   
  
You are never going to have to see those mean people again. I promise you that. Just remember that I love you very much and nothing is ever going to change and I know that Logan fells the same way. " She got up off the bed and kneeled next to the bed. She took her hand and ran it across the top of his head and kissed his forehead. She smiled and stood up.   
  
As she got up she saw Logan in the door way. She walk over to Logan. "Come on let's watch some TV." She closed the door and the two made their way down to the Rec Room.  
  
***************  
  
Sorry it was so short I promise the next chapter will be longer please review. 


	7. A Visit to the Hughes Prt 2

Summary: Ororo and Logan are now dating. They are getting closer everyday. Now Ororo, Logan and Micheal have to go and confront the Hughes about throwing Micheal out of the house. How will they react to the fact that they adopted a boy who was soon going to be a mutant and how will the little meeting go?  
  
Thought: **  
  
***************  
  
Our Son A visit to the Hughes part2  
  
***************  
  
It was he next day and Ororo Logan and Micheal were getting ready to go to California to confront the Hughes. "Mommy I don't' want to go. They were mean to me." Micheal said to Ororo as they got ready.  
  
"I know you don't. But nothing is going to happen to you. Logan and I are going to be there to protect you Ok. Besides we are just going to get your toys and clothes." Ororo said as she kneeled down in front of him.  
  
"You Promise?" Micheal said.   
  
"I promise." Ororo said as she smiled. "Come on. Your father should have gotten the jet all ready by now." Ororo stood up and she grabbed his hand and they both made their way to the laughing bay, where Logan was waiting for them.  
  
***************  
  
They landed at the closest airport to the Hughes residents. They were aloud to stay there just for the night but they knew it would not take that long it would be only for a few hours. Logan went out and rented a car. They rented a 2002 Ferrari F-50  
  
"Are you ready?" Ororo said as she walked up to Micheal in the back. He was playing with the toys she got him the day before.  
  
Micheal nodded. "Ok put your toys away and meet us at the entrance."  
  
Ororo walked over to the entrance and met up with Logan. "He's coming'?"  
  
"Yeah." Logan could see that something was bothering her.   
  
"Ro what's wrong?"  
  
"It's his parents Logan. What kind of people do that to a small child, he's 5 years old. If I would have known that they would have done that too him, then they were going to be the last people on earth I wouldn't have given him up to them. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I guess I know I wasn't."  
  
"Ro listen to me. You couldn't have known what would have happen. You didn't know that mutants were gonna be exposed. You didn't know that these people were gonna throw him out once he had gotten his powers. No one could've told you that." Logan put his arms around her shoulder. "Everything is gonna be ok. No mater what happens I'll be here for you and Micheal. Why would I give up on my family? I got no reason to."  
  
"I know that you'll be there and I am glad for that. I love you Logan." Ororo said as she reached up and gave Logan a hug.  
  
"I love you too, Ro." Logan said as he hugged her back.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy I'm ready." Micheal said coming in the room.   
  
Logan and Ororo broke their hug and looked down at their son. Ororo had a nervous look on her face and Logan had his usual tough look. "Come on." Logan picked up Micheal and grabbed Ororo's hand. They walked over to the car they rented and Logan put Micheal in the back seat and Ororo got into the passenger side. Logan got into the driver's seat and waited a couple of minutes before he started the car.   
  
On the way there Ororo gave the driving directions to get to the Hughes' house. The ride was an hour long. Micheal fell asleep.  
  
***************  
  
"This is the house Logan. " Ororo said as Logan was about to pass the house.   
  
"The brick one?" Logan wanted to make sure.   
  
"Yes." Ororo confirmed.  
  
"Okay," Logan stopped in front of the House. He parked behind two cars which signaled that both of the parents were home.   
  
When Logan turned off the car he was about to get out but was stopped by Ororo.  
  
"Logan wait."  
  
"What is it Ro?"  
  
"You know that what ever happens, it's going to change us."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Logan I haven't seen these people in almost six years. I met when I was 7 months pregnant. That was one month before I had Micheal. I met with them for a full hour. During that time I wanted to see if they were suitable for my baby. They seemed like nice people but now I know they're not." Ororo paused and looked back at Micheal. She smiled and then looked back at Logan. "Legally he's theirs, but biologically he's ours. I will go through anything I have to get him back. I'll die for him. Logan they will go to jail for that. That's neglect. And I know that laws down here are more strict than New York. That's when it comes to this."  
  
"Like I said before, I'll be here beside you all the way. I'll never leave." Logan said.  
  
As a thank you she leaned up and kissed him. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Logan said smiling.  
  
"We better get going. I want to get this over with." Ororo said. She turned around and started to wake up Micheal as Logan got out of the car.  
  
"Micheal honey, wake up." She shook him a little before he opened his big blue eyes.   
  
He moaned a bit. "Are we there?" He asked.   
  
"Yes we are." she answered. "We're not going to be here long. First I am going to have a little talk with them. And while I'm doing that, you're going to show daddy where your room is so you can get your clothes and toys."   
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"Okay, I am ready to go now."   
  
"Alright then. Let's go." Ororo said. They got out of the car and the first thing that Logan did was picked up Micheal and hold him to his side that same way he did at the air port.  
  
When they got to the door, Logan put Micheal down and he ran behind his legs. Ororo looked at him and sighed. She knocked on the door lightly. They waited a few moments before the door opened. The person who opened the door was a tall man, about 6'2". He was light skinned and had brown hair. "Miss Monroe is that you?"  
  
"I see you remember me but do you remember what I said before I gave up my son to you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"My son Micheal Robert. You and your wife let me name him before I gave him up."  
  
"What did you tell us then?" Mr. Hughes asked.  
  
"I simply asked that you would never do anything to him that you would regret." Ororo said.  
  
"Who is it Tom." A woman's voice was heard from the kitchen.. She started to walk out and stopped when she saw Ororo and Logan. Mr. and Mrs. Julia Hughes could not see Micheal because he was still hiding behind Logan's legs. "Miss Monroe what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, my boyfriend and I are here to pick up our son's clothes and toys."  
  
"This is his father?" Mrs. Hughes asked.   
  
"Yeah got a problem with that?" Logan growled.  
  
"No I'm just asking." she quickly said.   
  
"Like I said, we are here to pick up Micheal's things. And what I failed to mention was that we are going to get him back and you are going to go to jail for child neglect. We will make sure of it." Ororo said. She was getting angrier by the second.  
  
"You know just out of curiosity, what made you think that a five year old boy can survive out o his own anyway?" Logan asked as the question popped into his head.  
  
"Why should we tell you?" Tom asked.  
  
"Oh I know I can think of six really good reasons." Logan said as he popped out his six claws.  
  
Julia and Tom gasped. "You're mutants." they said in union.  
  
"Logan stop." Ororo said as she put her hand on his arm. Logan continued to glare at the Hughes as he slowly brought he claws back in. "They're not worth it."  
  
Logan didn't respond. That's when Logan could smell salt. It was tears. He looked at Ororo who's eyes were far away from crying. "I wanna go now daddy." Micheal whispered.  
  
Logan turned around and looked down at Micheal. His eyes were beginning to turn red from the tears. He picked him up and gave him a hug. "We're going to go home soon ok." Ororo said. Her voice was soft and sweet.  
  
"I wanna go home now." Micheal said.  
  
"Okay. Will you excuse us?" Ororo said in a sweet voice.  
  
"No, I don't want any mutant freaks inside of my house." Tom explained.  
  
"Well you don't really have a choice, and if I were you I would move out of the way." Ororo said.  
  
"And I f were you I'd move out of the way also because this is one person you don't wanna see mad." Logan warned under his breath. That's when Micheal gave a soft laugh from his father's remark.  
  
"I wanna see you try to move me out if the way." Tom laughed not knowing what he was getting himself into.  
  
"Big mistake buddy." Logan said to Tom. Ororo ignored his remark  
  
Ororo's eyes started to turn white and wind came and blew Mr. and Mrs. Hughes right off their feet. Actually they flew back into the wall. Micheal told his parents which way to go and they got to his room.  
  
***************  
  
"Is that everything?" Ororo asked as she looked around Micheal room. Most of the toys were of the shelves. His drawers were completely cleaned out and Logan grabbed some of his favorite books.   
  
By the time they were done packing all of his things they had three suitcases and one box to carry back to the X-jet. "Yeah it's everything." Logan said as he closed the box with Micheal's books and toys.   
  
Ororo used her powers to help take the luggage to the car. Logan carried two of the suitcases when she carried the other one. The box 'floated' to the car. When they got down stairs the Hughes were talking and said not one word to them as they left the house. Ororo, Logan, and Micheal walked out to the car and drove back to the airport. They didn't look back, not even once.  
  
***************  
  
When they got back to the mansion, all of Micheal's things were organized in his room.  
  
***************  
  
Hey everybody. Did you like it or not. R&R and tell me what you think about it. No reviews no new chapters are going to go up. ^_^ 


	8. Author's Note

Hey everybody I know you are waiting for the next chapter but you are going to have to wait a while. I am having writers block for this story. But if you like ROLO I just came up with a new story Idea. I 'm not going to give it away. I'll have the first chapter up by next week.  
  
The only thing I will tell you is that is called Accidents Happen. It's of course a ROLO, and it might have a couple other couples. Not sure yet. Hope you are not to disappointed. Sorry.  
  
Megan. (xfreak1990@yahoo.com) 


End file.
